Champion
by The Plot Bunny Whisperer
Summary: Dedication Sometimes you must set aside everything to reach your dreams. [Yaoi. Championshippy]


Author: The Plot Bunny Whisperer Tittle: Champion Rating: PG for suggestive hits Genre: General, Romance [Championshippy] Summary: Sometimes you must set aside everything to reach your dreams. Warning: Yaoi  
  
Dedicated to Shadow Phantomness, who made me fall in love with this pairing all over again.  
  
- - -  
  
With a great bellow, the mighty Tauros admitted defeat and crashed unconscious to the ground while the victor roared in triumph. It was recalled in a beam of ruby light and in silence with a small, knowing smile.  
  
In that silence, he observed his opponent, the last to stand in his way to achieving his life's dream. A dream he shed tears and sweat and blood for, a dream he gave his all to and sacrificed all but his will, his pride, and the dedication and love he held for his pokemon. He set aside everything important to him: his mother, his friends... and his heart....  
  
The last was the most painful for him. But it had to be done.  
  
He ran a hand across the pokeballs containing the three remaining pokemon he had left. The four to have fallen fought well and bravely but the three remaining would win this for him.  
  
He paused over one of the pokeballs, black on top and blood red on the bottom. His secret weapon. No, this one would be used last. He reached instead for a standard red-and-white ball and released the fiery dragon within. It screamed it's name as it emerged, and the other screamed back in response to the challenge.  
  
He called out for a Fire Blast; it would do nothing more than slightly singe and slow the Aerodactyl down, but the decrease in speed was just what he needed. It happened just as he planned: The ancient stone bird shook off the flames with a gesture of annoyance and launched a Hyperbeam, which the Charizard just managed to avoid though it's wing caught the edge of the attack.  
  
He called next for a Rage while the other recharged and the Charizard acted in kind, ramming in a few well-chosen places and slightly crippling the large stone dragon. His opponent called next for a Razor Wing and the Charizard roared as it's side was slashed, countering with a Flamethrower.  
  
An unexpected Swift was followed by another Hyperbeam. The Charizard's HP was low but it managed a second Flamethrower and a Seismic Toss. The Aerodactyl crashed to the floor and did not get up.  
  
It was recalled. A Gyarados replaced it.  
  
He quickly used a Super Potion but it was no use. A well-aimed Hydro Pump knocked out his loyal dragon. He recalled it with a wince and sent out his first and most loyal pokemon: a Pikachu.  
  
The Gyarados was ordered to use Acid Armor, surprising him; he didn't know it could learn the move. But it did, protecting it from a Thunderbolt. The Pikachu neatly dodged a Bubblebeam and soon thirty Pikachu's filled the room. Water Gun dispersed with every one of them until it knocked the real Pikachu into a wall. It got up, shook itself off, and growled at the giant water serpent.  
  
The Pikachu dodged one Twister but couldn't dodge a second. It looked battered and dirty, but still ready to go on. He ordered it to ready itself. The Pikachu nodded and tensed as it gathered all of it's energy, while his opponent ordered the Gyarados to power a Hyperbeam. Both the Hyperbeam and a devastating Thunder attack released at the same time and met in the middle; neither side lost or gained ground until the gathered energy created an explosion, succeeding in knocking both of the pokemon out. The Pikachu hung on until the Gyarados fainted first then stubbornly sunk into welcome bliss.  
  
They were both recalled.  
  
He and his opponent both stood still and silent. They were each down to their last, and most powerful pokemon. His opponent's was no secret: everyone knew of the mighty, supposedly undefeatable Dragonite. But his he had kept a well-guarded secret, for not only would it turn him into one of the most famed men on earth, it would turn him into the most hunted. Hunted by researchers, wealthy Collectors, and most dangerous of all, Team Rocket.  
  
The Dragonite was released from it's ball in the usual red beam of light. He unhooked his Master Ball with a grim smile, held it for a moment, then released the creature within. It came out, in all it's cute, pink glory, sapphire doe-eyes round and filled with natural mischief. His opponent sucked in a breath as the thing uttered it's name in a cute mewl.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
His opponent's composure was quickly recollected and Hyperbeam was ordered. The Mew was caught by surprise and blasted into the wall. He turned worried eyes at the hole, but the Mew only emerged coughing - and angry. He breathed in relief and ordered a Metronome, bringing into use a powerful Ice Beam attack. The Dragonite roared in pain.  
  
The battle was nearly a stalemate, both legendary creatures seemingly at the same level of power. Both were wearing down slowly, showing in their less graceful moves and less powerful attacks.  
  
But he trained too hard to lose. They trained too hard to lose. The years lost and sacrifices made were not going to be lost and made in vain. The final attacks were called, the most powerful their pokemon could produce.  
  
Hyperbeam.  
  
Shadowbeam.  
  
They clashed in the middle, boiled outward... and exploded in a great show of light and wind. He braced himself against the onslaught of the backlash. The light began to dim slowly, leaving spots in his eyes. He held his breath as the dust began to settle.  
  
Both still standing, but weakly. Their legs trembled at the effort.  
  
Finally, one slipped down with a groan.  
  
He released in breath. His eyes lit with a joy he couldn't name.  
  
He had won. He did it.  
  
He swallowed the urge to whoop and cheer childishly, recalling his exhausted Mew back into the pokeball, watching his opponent silently do the same. His opponent didn't look angry or depressed or sad about his loss. He didn't look upset about it at all. In fact, he was smiling.  
  
Broadly and blindingly.  
  
Both stepped slowly out of their raised boxes and onto the blackened and charred field, meeting in the middle. They clasped hands in a friendly handshake.  
  
"Congratulations. You finally did it, Ash." Ash smiled at the slightly taller, older man, chocolate eyes bright.  
  
"Yeah. We did."  
  
The next question was solumn, filled with hidden meaning.  
  
"Was it worth it?" Ash titled his head in thought.  
  
"I think so."  
  
They stood silent for a moment as the older man regarded him.  
  
"You're finally a Pokemon Master; you've achieved your dream. What are you going to do now?" Ash thought about it for a moment and answered honestly.  
  
"First, I'm going to reclaim the ties I lost. Then I'm going to visit my mother. After that... I don't know." Something sparked in the other's dark eyes.  
  
"Reclaim all your ties?" The tone seemed casual, but Ash felt the underlying emotion.  
  
"Yes," Ash said softly. "All of them." Lanced stared at him for a moment before sweeping him into a bone-crushing hug and breathless kiss.  
  
"I missed you," Lance murmured when they broke for air.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Ash seemed slightly dazed and trembled at the predatory look that entered his lover's eyes.  
  
"Do you think you could wait a few days before you leave for Pallet Town? We have some... catching up to do." Lance's purr made the new champion's spine tingle and he barely had the time to nod before he was swept out of the arena and carried to a personal suite, carried like a bride on her honeymoon.  
  
"I think it was definitely worth it," Ash murmured before his whole world was filled with endless pleasure.  
  
End. 


End file.
